Not All That Glitters is Gold
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: When Jace is ten, his father dies. He's supposed to move in with total strangers he never met before – so Jace runs away. Ten years later, he was making a life for himself in the mundie world and started working as a dancer at Pandemonium, soon falling for the club's owner Magnus Bane, with neither of them knowing that the other has ties to the Shadow World. Magnus/Jace slash


Jagnus || Shadowhunters || Jagnus || Not All That Glitters is Gold || Jagnus || Shadowhunters || Jagnus

Title: Not All That Glitters is Gold – Life at Pandemonium

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, hurt/comfort, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, rimming, food play, overstimulation

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez, Catarina Loss, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Lydia Branwell

Summary: When Jace is ten, his father dies. He's supposed to move in with total strangers he never met before, his father's parabatai who apparently had never cared before – so Jace runs away. Ten years later, he was making a life for himself in the mundie world and started working as a dancer at Pandemonium, soon falling for the club's owner Magnus Bane, with neither of them knowing that the other has ties to the Shadow World.

 **Not All That Glitters is Gold**

 _Life at Pandemonium_

Jonathan Christopher Wayland was ten years old when his father was brutally murdered in front of his eyes. It was a traumatic experience that he would never be able to shake off.

And things didn't exactly get better afterward. Members of the Clave came and wanted to bring him to total strangers. Supposedly his father's parabatai – but... Jonathan had read a lot about parabatai and they were supposed to be close. So how come Jonathan had _never_ met this parabatai and his father never talked about him? Jonathan didn't want to be taken to strangers. He was afraid. He was also, deep down, afraid that his father's parabatai would be just like his father.

He had never interacted with other Shadowhunters before. His father had kept him completely isolated. No other children, he barely even saw the other adults his father met with. He had no connections to that world. He only knew the pain of his father's lessons. And... And he didn't want any more lessons. If all this pain was what it meant to be a Shadowhunter, maybe Jonathan didn't want to be a Shadowhunter. He didn't know those people he was supposed to live with.

So Jonathan ran away. As soon as they were in New York, Jonathan ran away.

/10 Years Later - Pandemonium\

Magnus Bane was sitting in his office, a cocktail in one hand and a job application in the other. His club was in dire need of some new dancers – they were the ones that drew in the crowd. People came to see the gorgeous, paid dancers. Since Magnus was easily biased when it came to gorgeous people, he had left the whole thing to his DJ. He picked the music and he wanted to see how good the professional dancers could move to it. Bat's judgment had never failed Magnus before and looking at the drop-dead gorgeous blonde in front of him, Magnus was pretty sure it won't this time either. Twenty years old, with shoulder-long golden-blonde hair, sharp cheekbones, full lips – and absolutely stunning heterochromic eyes. He was most definitely a looker.

"Mister... Christopher?", asked Magnus slowly while scanning the file.

"Jonathan Christopher", confirmed the blonde with a nod. "But, I prefer Jace."

"Jace, then", hummed Magnus. "You left quite the impression on my DJ."

"Not just him", chimed Jace with a sly smirk. "Your barkeeper dropped a bottle."

Magnus choked a little on his laughter at that. "So, when can you start?"

"Tonight", shrugged Jace, one eyebrow cocked. "I kinda need the money."

Raising one eyebrow, Magnus looked the blonde up once more. Runaway. Over the centuries of his life, Magnus had learned to read people. And Jace's body-language and job-application spoke volumes. Jace was most likely a runaway looking for a way to make money.

"Then I'm looking forward to seeing your at work tonight", stated Magnus with a smile.

Jace smirked at him and winked. "You're gonna enjoy the show."

/break\

Magnus was, indeed, enjoying the show. He sat at his private lounge, sipping his cocktail and watching the dance-floor. On various platforms danced the professional dancers, but Magnus' eyes were only on the newest addition to Pandemonium. Jace Christopher. The blonde was wearing very tight golden booty shorts and a golden shirt, open, showing off his delectable six-pack and chest. His torso was powdered with golden glitter and his make-up fit the theme. Against his will, Magnus' eyes flashed. _Gorgeous_. Simply gorgeous. The way Jace's body moved to the music, so fluent and graceful... Magnus licked his lips. Yes, Jace would prove to be a good addition to his club.

Both men and women alike were dancing up to Jace, hopeful to get a chance to be on the platform and dance with the beautiful blonde. That was the point of the platforms. The paid dancers on them invited two or three people up with them to dance with them. Everyone wanted a chance to dance on the platform, to be seen by everyone – and to dance with the beautiful and graceful dancers.

Magnus was curious to see how things with Jace were going to be.

/break\

Jace was panting and grinning as he came to collapse on a seat at the bar. The barkeeper handed him a tall glass of water and Jace essentially threw it at his face, enjoying the cold running down his body. The girl sitting next to him heaved a dreamy sigh, making Jace grin.

He had noticed years ago that his body could get him far. And while he had never found himself desperate enough to sell it for profit, he knew how to _use_ it. Charming and flirting rich people, getting meals out of it or a job. Dancing was easy. It came nearly natural to him with his Shadowhunter reflexes. This was really easy money and Jace could _really_ use that.

He had stolen and bargained his way through life for the past ten years, but he wanted to _make_ something of himself. For that, he needed more income than being a waiter at Taki's Diner would get him. So when he had overheard a Seelie dancer talk about how generously Magnus Bane paid, well, it wouldn't hurt to check that out and give it a try.

Now, three weeks into his employment at Pandemonium, he had to say he _loved_ it.

"You got a place to stay yet?", asked Bat when he sat down next to Jace.

Jace made a face and ran his fingers through his now wet hair. It clung to his head a little as he turned toward the DJ. He had become quick friends with Bat Velasquez.

"Well, I mean...", started Jace and heaved a sigh. "It's fine, Bat. I've gone without a place before. And a little longer and I might actually be able to afford a place."

Bat did not look impressed. Okay, so last week Jace had let it slip that he was currently without a place to stay. For the past couple months, he had been living with his girlfriend Kaelie, but now that it was over, he was kind of... left without a roof over his head. But he'd have the money to go looking for a place soon. He was already saving his pay-checks. Really, he had lived on the streets for far longer before – when he had first run away. It had taken him years, sleeping in shelters and parks or back-alleys, before he got things straightened out enough to at least crash at pay-by-the-hour motels for the nights. Then, he upgraded to a lasting stay at a motel, until he got together with Kaelie. It... had been nice, to have an actual _apartment_. But things didn't last. They never really did. He was used to flings, Kaelie had been his first lasting relationship.

"How about you stay with me?", suggested Bat. "The second room is kinda small and I've been using it for my equipment so far, but it's definitely good enough to live in."

"You don't have to, Bat", grunted Jace and shook his head. "I'll be fine."

"What? This is a totally selfish offer because I could really use someone to help me with rent", countered Bat. "Come on. You can crash on the couch for now, until we got the room straightened out. And I am totally not taking no for an answer, Jace."

"I can't _afford_ rent, Bat", countered Jace.

"Yeah. So you're crashing on your friend Bat's couch, until you can afford rent and the second room is ready to be lived in. Simple", declared Bat with a broad grin.

Jace opened his mouth, but then he closed it again and sighed. "Have it your way, Velasquez."

/break\

Living with Bat was the best damn thing that ever happened to Jace. The two grew even closer. For the first time in his life, Jace had a best friend. And an actual _home_. His own room. Sure, it was small and so far only held a bed and a small desk – more furniture would follow once he had the _money_ for it, but it was more than he ever had to himself. The two of them took turns with making breakfast and lunch, which was also nice. Eating meals with someone, joking around, having movie mornings when they got home from Pandemonium but were too wired to sleep just now.

"You know, I'm not sure if flirting with the boss is really the way to go", stated Bat casually.

Jace was leaning against the bar, glass of water in his hand and eyes on Magnus Bane. Worrying his lower lip, Jace dragged his gaze over the handsome club-owner. Bat cleared his throat pointedly.

"Oh come on, it's just a bit of fun", chuckled Jace. "And the guy is handsome as hell."

"Yeah. And he's our boss", pointed Bat out, both eyebrows raised.

"So", shrugged Jace. "It's not like anything would come from it. Look at him. He's rich, successful, well-educated. I'm a former street-rat dancing in golden booty shorts for money."

Bat's face fell a little before he scowled. "Don't talk like that, Jace. You're a great catch. You're gorgeous and witty and damn do you know how to move. Magnus Bane would be _lucky_ to date you. Anyone would, seriously!"

"Aw. Are you proposing to me, Velasquez?", asked Jace teasingly. "Where's the ring?"

"You gotta earn that", grinned Bat and nudged Jace.

/break\

Bat had never really seen himself as the kind of person who would have a roommate, but with Jace, it was surprisingly _easy_. The two of them worked like a well-oiled machine – from their bathroom schedule to groceries and cooking and going to work together. Sure, he had to hide that he was a werewolf, but on full moon, he just claimed to go and visit his family, while in reality he went to the Jade Wolf. Jace wasn't suspicious so far and he was _such a good cook_ that that alone was worth the risk. Though Bat was also incredibly fond of Jace, so there was that. He considered Jace part of his pack. Luke had given him a pointed look at that and warned him that it would be dangerous to grow attached to a mundie, but since their alpha had just shrugged it off, Bat figured it'd be fine.

The problem was that Bat was growing very protective of his mundie. And with that in mind, he stormed into his boss' office. Honestly, Magnus had never really been around the club before – occasionally, to enjoy a drink, but lately, Magnus spent every weekend here.

"Bartholomew?", asked Magnus, both eyebrows raised.

"You need to stop flirting with Jace", ordered Bat with a glare.

For a long moment, Magnus was quiet. "Excuse me?"

"You're his boss. It's highly inappropriate. And don't think me and the guys don't know why you're around the club so much lately", huffed Bat, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's not like it's serious, Bat", sighed Magnus. "It's... a bit of a game. We're both very flirty in nature. It works well for us. Don't worry your pretty head."

"That's the _problem_ ", growled Bat, flashing his eyes at Magnus.

Magnus startled a little at that. "Again: Excuse me?"

Taking a deep breath, Bat was visibly railing himself in. "Magnus. Jace... He is my friend. I don't want to watch him get his heart broken, okay?"

Magnus just frowned in confusion. He had no idea what Bat was getting at there. Jace had been flirtatious from day one and Magnus, always a big flirt himself, loved to indulge Jace. They had turned it into a bit of a game and it was fun, really. Magnus found himself enjoying their banter and flirting, he also enjoyed Jace's general company and his good looks. He was now just wondering what exactly Bat had just been on about...? Maybe it was just the full moon being too close. Magnus' frown deepened. He really hoped the werewolf would be alright, living together with a mundie. Magnus wasn't quite sure about what to do if Bat accidentally turned Jace...

/break\

"Ah, there you go again, leaving a dance-floor of broken hearts behind", sighed Magnus.

Jace raised his eyebrows and turned a little, grinning as he saw the heart-eyed girls looking after him. He winked at them, making two of the girls swoon. With a slight yawn did Jace sit down next to his boss, stretching slowly. Magnus' eyes were immediately drawn to the play of Jace's muscles. Grinning, Jace intentionally flexed a little, making Magnus chuckle.

"Show-off", commented Magnus.

"Well, I know what I got", grinned Jace with a shrug, eyes on Magnus' upper arms.

Magnus hummed slowly, though his eyes were particularly drawn to the scars. They were faint and Jace kept them covered with make-up but Magnus had caught sight of them often enough by now.

"What... happened?", asked Magnus, _finally_ , after weeks.

He brushed a gentle hand over Jace's collarbone. The blonde flinched, just slightly.

"I...", started Jace and swallowed before he shrugged. "I lived the last ten years on the street. You don't get around without getting into a couple of... fights."

"Right", nodded Magnus, concern clouding his eyes. "But you're..."

"Living with Bat now", shrugged Jace as he accepted the water the barkeeper gave him. "Thanks."

"Good", hummed Magnus. "Very good."

"I mean, it's for his best, really", drawled Jace playfully. "Someone has to stop him from wallowing in self-pity. He's been pathetic since him and his girlfriend broke up. He ate all of _my_ ice-cream last week! Someone has to make sure he eats more than just chocolate and ice-cream."

"Poor Bat", chuckled Magnus. "You are such a good Samaritan."

"I know. It's a burden to be this pure and good", agreed Jace, laughing as Magnus nudged him.

/break\

Magnus was smiling over the rim of his glass, watching Jace dance. The blonde held eye-contact with Magnus as he moved his body in ways that should be illegal. Magnus gulped, even without having taken a slip from his cocktail. Those legs, those hips, that ass...

"Magnus?", asked Catarina amused. "Are you... distracted?"

"Look at him", huffed Magnus offended, motioning vaguely at the blonde.

"The white wings were a nice addition. He does look like an angel", offered Catarina curiously. "He's the reason for the theme night, isn't he?"

"He is", sighed Magnus and leaned back on his couch.

The two of them were sitting in the VIP lounge that Magnus reserved for when he actually spent time at his club. Being the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he was generally very busy and the club was kind of running itself – he had a competent manager in charge, he trusted most of his staff.

"So that is the one who keeps you spacing out lately", hummed Catarina with the smallest smile.

"I have not been spacing out lately", protested Magnus with a glare.

Catarina raised both eyebrows rather pointedly at this. "Magnus."

Sighing, Magnus took a long sip from his cocktail. "Jonathan Christopher. He started working at the club two months ago as a dancer. And... I have been captivated by the way he... moves. He's snarky and charming and a real flirt. I found my match when it comes to flirting, really."

"That... doesn't sound bad", offered Catarina, waiting for Magnus to continue.

"Two weeks ago, Bat cornered me and told me I need to stop flirting with Jace. I should, right? I'm his boss and... I figured it was playful and okay before, but..."

"But?", echoed Catarina intrigued. "What changed?"

"I fear I'm... developing... feelings for him", admitted Magnus with a heavy sigh.

"Feelings?", echoed Catarina surprised, eyes wide. "Really?"

Shaking his head, Magnus heaved a sigh. "I'm... getting invested. In him. His well-being, his life, his past. He lived on the streets before he started working here. And I... all I can think about is what must have made him run away when he was only ten. I want to know everything about him. I enjoy our banter and I just... enjoy... _him_. I have to admit that my appreciation for his body has reached levels where I'd love to see more than just his dancing too."

"So you have a crush on an employee", sighed Catarina.

"One being protected by a werewolf", drawled Magnus with a heavy sigh. "He's living with Bat. And Bat cornered me the other day, warning me that I should stop flirting with Jace. That he wouldn't stand for Jace getting his heart broken..."

"That does sound like Jace returns your feelings", mused Catarina.

"I have no idea", sighed Magnus with a shrug. "But I shouldn't, right? I mean, we work together and... I should have really learned long ago not to get emotionally attached to mundanes."

"It sounds like it's already too late to worry about that", chuckled Catarina. "Then why not... act on it. Besides, until a few weeks ago, you weren't exactly around here a lot. I suspect he's the reason you frequent your own club again like that. You're only the _owner_ , it's not like you run the club yourself or anything. Well, not normally at least. How about you talk to _him_ about this?"

/break\

Magnus had pulled back from the club again – he had his High Warlock duties to attend to too and he also spent some time away. Socializing with other High Warlocks, visiting his many other estates. Getting a chance to clear his head and perhaps find a nice distraction from Jace.

It usually worked. When he found himself growing attached, he'd have a string of one-night-stands all around the world, getting some physical and geographical distance between them and that usually got it out of his system. He went from Florence to Madrid and then to Tokyo, yet when his one-night-stand of the evening was asleep on the other side of the bed, Magnus found himself texting Jace, smiling at the silly comments and pictures the blonde sent.

There was no getting Jace out of his system. And with that realization did Magnus return from his two week vacation. Very well, if he couldn't get over Jace, perhaps he really should try dating the blonde. Jace was no Camille. He would... He would be fine. Right?

He straightened up as he knocked on Bat Velasquez' door. The door was opened by a very sleepy looking Bat, blinking confused. The werewolf was only wearing boxers and his hair was a mess.

"Bane. What are you doing here on a Sunday at fuck o'clock?", yawned Bat.

Magnus looked at his watch. Oh. It was barely past five. In his eagerness to talk to Jace, he had forgotten about the time-difference. Now a little sheepish, he smiled at Bat.

"Pardon the intrusion. I just... wanted to talk to Jace", offered Magnus.

Bat's brows furrowed. "Magnus. I warned you. Stop flirting with Jace. What is this?"

"Why are you so much against me flirting with him?", wanted Magnus to know, frowning.

Huffing, Bat crossed his arms over his chest, showing off his fit physique. "I'm not against you flirting with him, I'm against him getting his heart broken. Because if he's just... some... some fun little side-flirt... He's worth more than that. He's not worth just being evening entertainment, even though _he_ might disagree with that. I told him to watch out, with flirting with his boss. He just _scoffed_ because he doesn't think someone like you would ever be _genuinely_ interested in someone like him. That you're too _good_ for him. So I'm not having you continue flirting with him so he can continue thinking he'd never be worth more than silly flirting anyway."

Taken aback by that, Magnus blinked a few times. "He... what?"

Bat glowered and leaned against the door-frame. "Yeah. So, I hope you understand that I don't need you to have some fun that furthers his belief you're out of his league."

If Magnus had been tentative about approaching Jace, right now he felt pretty determined. How could Jace possibly think that he stood no chance with Magnus...? That was downright ridiculous. No, he needed that blonde to realize how amazing and precious he was.

"Bartholomew, I assure you I am not flirting with Jace for fun – well, it _is_ undeniably fun – but I want... more. That's why I'm here. I was... giddy, I suppose, to ask him out", admitted Magnus.

"Oh", grunted Bat, eyebrows raised and posture instantly changing – opening up. "Okay. Well. Come on inside. I was just about to hit the shower, but you could... make coffee? Jace is still asleep. I'd prefer if your little confession could wait until he wakes up. We only got home at half past three. The only reason I'm awake is because I'm meeting Luke for a morning jog... Since I can't check in with the pack regularly, he's become my... go-to contact to keep tabs, make sure I'm alright. It was our Alpha's condition for me moving out of pack territory and in with a mundie."

"Well, go and enjoy your shower. I'll have the coffee ready when you're done", offered Magnus.

He made a light shooing motion at which Bat finally retreated. Smiling amused, Magnus went to the kitchen to get the coffee started. He really did appreciate Bat – as an employee as well as a friend. And he appreciated what Bat was doing for Jace. Magnus had only heard it through the grapevines at Pandemonium that Jace had been homeless after a break-up and that Bat had taken him in. Humming softly to himself, Magnus was making coffee, rummaging a bit through the cabinets. At least they seemed to have a balanced diet. Honestly, Magnus would not have been surprised if he had only found pop-tarts or something like that. Once the coffee was done, Magnus poured himself a cup and sat down on a chair, summoning a newspaper to read. Ten minutes later and feet patted into the room. When he looked up, it was not Bat though. Magnus made a very small sound as he stared at sleepy Jace, rubbing his eyes. He was only wearing boxer-shorts – with the Superman logo all over – and his hair was all messy, looking absolutely endearing. Everything about Jace looked so _soft_ – and the fact alone that Magnus' first thought at seeing Jace in his underwear was how endearing and soft he looked and how much Magnus wanted to tuck him in and spend another hour or two just cuddling him, instead of thinking about all the naughty things he could do to Jace, well that was the final nail in the coffin. Magnus had completely fallen for Jace.

Jace stared at him, blinking repeatedly. He tilted his head and walked over to the table, grabbing the coffee mug – Magnus' coffee mug – and took a deep gulp before sitting down on Magnus' lap. The blonde sighed contently and closed his eyes as he snuggled up against Magnus, head tucked under Magnus' chin. The High Warlock was left stunned, unsure what to do with this. Jace was _nuzzling_ into him, even pulling his legs up and tucking them under his thighs, feet wiggling between Magnus' thighs. That boy could really fold himself small.

"...Jace?", asked Magnus slowly, unsure.

"Mh...", grumbled Jace, rubbing his nose along Magnus' collarbone as he inhaled. "Sh..."

"Did you just _shush_ me?", asked Magnus, laughing a little.

"Well. I guess the conversation went well while I was in the shower...?"

Both Magnus and Jace turned to look at the surprised and amused Bat. Jace made a confused sound.

"Shoo", muttered Jace, making a shooing motion at Bat. "Get out of my dream. Shoo."

With that, Jace turned back toward Magnus and snuggled back up against him. "Ah. So... you think I'm a dream, Jace? I assure you, I am very much real, honey."

Jace grunted confused and looked up, just to have Bat snort amused. "Yep. He's real."

With a sharp intake of breath did Jace essentially leap off Magnus' lap. The warlock found himself rather disappointed at that. Now that he knew how well Jace fit onto his lap, Magnus would prefer his blonde right there. Jace stared at him like a deer in the headlights.

"Why would our boss be in our apartment in the middle of the fucking night?", asked Jace in utter disbelief before he started looking back and forth between Bat and Magnus. "Wait. Are... Are the two of you _together_? Is that why you told me to stop flirting with him, Bat?"

At that conclusion, Bat grunted surprised and shook his head. "Nope. It's too fucking early for this level of ridiculousness. I'll just... go. Get coffee on the way. Clean your mess up, Bane."

With his hands up in the air, still shaking his head, did Bat walk out of the kitchen to leave. Jace looked at Magnus, still as confused. Heaving a sigh, Magnus slowly got up.

"Sweetheart, I assure you, I am not here for Bat. I'm here for _you_ ", stated Magnus calmly.

"...It's the middle of the night", grunted Jace, motioning at himself. "I literally only came here because I wanted a glass of water. What... What's going on?"

"I just returned from my vacation and I was... eager to see you", admitted Magnus with a small, sheepish smile. "I didn't even think about the time difference... I just missed you so much that I needed to see you as soon as possible."

"...Why?", asked Jace, now even more confused than ever before.

"Our... flirting...", started Magnus and took a slow breath. "I thought it was just a passing thing. That the both of us were just having a little fun. But... I've grown so fond of you that I find myself looking forward to our banter. Seeing you is the highlight of my day. I didn't... _want_ this. I've been... badly hurt in the past and I swore to never give my heart again, but even trying to leave and clear my head was useless, because I spent more time texting with you than actually enjoying my vacation. All I did was miss you, because I didn't get to see you for two weeks."

"I don't understand", admitted Jace, running his fingers through his hair.

"I like you. I want for our playful flirting to turn into something _real_. I came here to ask you out on a date, Jace", clarified Magnus, holding Jace's gaze.

"Yeah no, I still don't get it. Why would you...?", drawled Jace out, before tilting his head. "You know, if you want to have sex, just say so."

He was grinning slyly and motioning at his own undressed state. Magnus sighed softly and reached out to cup Jace's cheek, making the blonde look at him in confusion once more.

"No. I mean, yes, I also do want sex, but... I want to date you", sighed Magnus. "I want a _relationship_ with you, if you're willing to give it a try."

Jace hesitated, clearly confused. "I don't... I mean, Kaelie and I, we were kind of, but... it was mostly just sex and convenience. I've never really _dated_ anyone before. Why would _you_...?"

Magnus laid his other arm around Jace's waist and pulled him close, into a loose embrace. "Because I want you. All of you. Will you let me take you out on a date?"

"...Okay?", offered Jace reluctantly, leaning against Magnus. "Okay. I don't... really get why you'd want to go on a date with me, but... sure. For now, I'd like to go back to bed though..."

"Of course. I'm sorry for intruding at such an unholy hour", chuckled Magnus, caressing Jace's back gently. "You should get some more rest. I know you always work hard. I'll see you tonight."

"No. Can...", started Jace, grasping Magnus' upper-arm. "Do you want to stay...?"

"Jace, I want to do this properly. I'm not going to rush into sex with you", stated Magnus seriously.

Jace tilted his head up at that, looking at Magnus with flushed cheeks. "I... don't know what to do with that, but no... That's not what I meant... I..."

"Yes?", nudged Magnus gently, caressing Jace's cheek.

"...You said you want all the things. _Romantic_ things and stuff", shrugged Jace, decidedly not looking at Magnus. "And... I mean... When I walked in here and thought you were a dream? I didn't go down on you, I... uh... well..."

"Snuggled up to me?", offered Magnus with a slightly amused smile.

"Yeah, that", grumbled Jace. "I'm just not... used to that. The, uh, tender stuff. So, that's mainly what I... dream about. And I figured, since you said, I mean..."

"You want to _cuddle_ ", concluded Magnus finally, fond amusement in his eyes.

Jace glared at him in defiance. "You don't _have_ to. I just... since you said..."

"Don't be silly, sweetheart", whispered Magnus and leaned in to kiss Jace's cheek. "I'd love to."

"Really?", asked Jace hopefully.

"Lead the way", hummed Magnus with a smile.

Biting his lower lip, Jace grabbed Magnus' hand and pulled him along toward his room. It wasn't much. A bed, barely fitting two people, a simple closet, a small table and a chair. Clothes were littering the floor and photos were pinned to the wall. Smiling, Magnus sat down on the bed with Jace and allowed the blonde to adjust them both until Magnus was laying sprawled out on the bed, with Jace tucked under his arm, resting his head on Magnus' chest.

"Good night, sweetheart", whispered Magnus gently.

"Mh...", mumbled Jace as he was already drifting off.

With a fond look in his eyes did Magnus pull the fluffy blanket closely around them. There were a couple pillows and multiple blankets on the bed and Magnus was pretty sure his blonde liked fluffy, soft things. Smiling, Magnus kissed the top of Jace's head. For a while, it was nice watching Jace just sleep, but Magnus couldn't – time difference, for him it felt like it was barely past noon. So, instead, he looked around the bedroom. The photos were pinned onto the wall next to the bed, most likely so Jace could just lay here and look at them. Photos of Jace with the other employees at Pandemonium and those of Taki's Diner. The oldest dated maybe five years back. Not a single picture from his childhood, or that indicated that Jace had gone to _school_. It made Magnus frown a little. He was aware that Jace had been living on the streets for a while, apparently, even before he now got kicked out by his ex. But that Jace had not a single picture of his childhood...? It made Magnus wonder about that. About Jace's past. Jace never spoke of his family, of his life before he had started working at Taki's Diner. That was the farthest he was willing to go back.

Well, now that Jace was willing to date him, Magnus would get to learn more about him.

/break\

Magnus sighed exhausted as he got home after a long meeting with a client. All he wanted to do was crash on his bed and sleep for the next decade or so. He frowned when he noticed that someone was already in his loft, though the frown melted into a gentle, loving smile as he spotted his boyfriend laying sprawled out on the couch, cuddling with three of the kittens.

"Welcome home, Mags", called Jace out when he heard the door close. "I took the liberty of cooking dinner. I just gotta heat it up. Can do that while you get changed."

Carefully, Jace crawled out from beneath the kittens and went to Magnus to kiss him. Magnus' heart fluttered, feeling warm. This was nice. Coming home, into the loving arms of his boyfriend, to a warm meal. Smiling, Magnus pulled Jace close and just rested his head on Jace's for a moment.

"...You alright, Mag?", asked Jace gently.

"Mh. Better now that I have you", sighed Magnus. "I'll just take a quick shower and join you?"

"Sounds like a plan", grinned Jace, pecking Magnus' cheek.

Magnus smiled to himself as he went ahead to take a shower and dress in something comfortable. When he returned, he was pleasantly surprised to find the table set with candles and flowers and what smelt like absolutely delicious dinner. He had been more than happy to learn that Jace was actually a rather good cook. Curiously, he pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss.

"I feel like I am missing something here...", drawled Magnus carefully.

For a moment, Jace blinked before shaking his head. "It's... our one month anniversary. It's okay. I didn't expect you to remember. It's silly, I guess. But I've never been in a _serious_ relationship for that long. My longest relationship in general was Kaelie with six months – and that was really mostly sex and the convenience of having a place to stay. You and I, we barely... we barely started having sex a week ago. We just do... stuff together. That I enjoy. A lot. What I'm trying to say is that I enjoy being with you and that you make me happy and I _appreciate_ you. Yeah. I guess."

"You're absolutely endearing, angel", smiled Magnus as he kissed Jace once more. "And yes. I enjoy our time together too. And for a first relationship, not too shabby, Mister Christopher."

Jace huffed and buried his face in Magnus' neck. "Don't... call me that."

"I was just teasing, sweetheart", assured Magnus with a mild frown.

"No. It's just... I...", started Jace, stuttering to a halt and shaking his head.

"Angel...?", prompted Magnus unsure, gently caressing Jace's hair. "Is this about your... family? You never speak of them. You... don't like to be reminded...?"

With a half-shrug did Jace push off and turn toward the table. "It's... not really my name."

"What?", asked Magnus stunned, eyebrows raised.

"I don't... I don't like feeling like I'm lying to you and I can't let you keep calling me that like it's actually my last name. It's not. I... changed it, when I ran away. It's my middle name, actually. I just... dropped my last name", shrugged Jace, biting his lips.

Magnus opened his mouth, but then he closed it again immediately. A long, _long_ time ago, Magnus had changed his name too when he had left his home and the memories of his family behind. With pained eyes did he reach out to take Jace's hand, making the blonde look up at him.

"I understand that, sweetheart. Better... than you might think", sighed Magnus, pressing a gentle kiss against the top of Jace's hair. "When I left Indonesia to come here, I changed my name too, you know. Too many bad memories."

"...Yeah?", asked Jace tentatively when the two finally sat down to eat. "You never... speak of your family either, you know. Guess that's why neither of us asks the other about that? Because we both don't like to talk about our own, huh...?"

Blinking a couple of times in realization, Magnus laughed dryly. "I suppose so. Very well. I tell you mine and you tell me yours, mh? We've been together for a month now and I... I want more from this relationship. For that, we need to be able to trust each other, even with the things that hurt."

"...Okay", whispered Jace reluctantly as he filled their wine glasses to the brim. "That'll require alcohol though. Lots and lots of alcohol."

Chuckling, Magnus took a long drink himself. "When I was a little boy, my... mother killed herself. You could say... that I wasn't exactly a _wanted_ child. My stepfather blamed me for her suicide. I blamed myself for her suicide. I don't... I tried moving on from that, burying it as deep as possible, but occasionally, the memories still surface. Changing my name was like creating a new persona. Building myself up from the ruins, so to speak."

Jace looked surprised, squeezing Magnus' hand as he looked lost for words. Magnus offered a thin-lipped smile. He couldn't believe he had just shared that. He didn't... Not normally. But nothing about Jace was _normal_. The boy was special and had completely swept Magnus off his feet. Jace took a deep breath, clearly steeling himself for whatever he had to say. And ah, yes. That was why Magnus was willing to share his past – because he truly wanted to know about Jace. He... loved Jace. He wanted to know all there was to know about Jace. And while Magnus had vague suspicions based on scars and behavior, he wanted to know the _truth_.

"When I was ten, I saw... I saw my father be murdered", whispered Jace, voice shaky. "He was... I was hiding and I... watched it. It was... bloody and... traumatizing. And I was scared. _So scared_ of what would happen, so I ran away. I've been Jonathan Christopher since then, because I was afraid they'd track me if I'd use my last name and I didn't... I didn't want to be reminded..."

"Sweetheart-", started Magnus, throat feeling tight.

Jace was still _so young_. Magnus, he had put centuries between then and now and yet it still hurt him. He couldn't imagine how painful it must be, barely ten years had passed. And to _see_ the horrid thing. Magnus got up from his seat and went to hug Jace tightly.

"Dude", chuckled Jace, voice breaking a little. "You just told me your mom killed herself. Don't act like I'm the only one in this relationship in need of a hug."

Magnus smiled, just faintly so, as he realized how right Jace was and how good it felt to be held by the blonde. "We're quite the pair, aren't we, angel?"

"Guess so", mumbled Jace, face buried in Magnus' neck.

Magnus closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He loved the mild scent of honey that always surrounded Jace thanks to his shampoo. Over the past weeks, Magnus had come to find comfort in the scent of honey because it reminded him of his gentle, beautiful boyfriend.

/break\

Jace gasped as he was lifted up by the back of his thighs. He wrapped his legs and arms around Magnus as he was carried into the loft, diving in for another deep kiss. Magnus grunted into the kiss as he squeezed Jace's ass and carried him toward the bedroom.

"Happy two months anniversary, angel", whispered Magnus as he threw Jace on the bed.

"Right back at you, Mags", grinned Jace as he sprawled out on the bed.

Jace was still wearing his costume – tonight, black leather pants and a leather vest. He looked absolutely stunning and delicious. Though, honestly, Jace could be wearing a potato-sack, really. Jace sprawled out on Magnus' bed was still one of Magnus' favorites. It was beautiful how much Jace had grown used to everything by now, how much he seemed at home at the loft by now. Like he _belonged_ here. Smiling, Magnus slowly undressed himself before he went ahead and helped Jace out of his clothes. Once naked, Magnus leaned in and captured Jace's lips in another passionate kiss. His hands ran all over Jace's body, squeezing his thigh as one of Jace's legs hooked around Magnus' waist. There was a mischievous glint in Magnus' eyes, a foreboding one.

"So... were you serious about my present?", asked Magnus eagerly, licking his lips.

Jace blushed, catching his lower lip between his teeth. "I still think it's super weird, but since you really seem into the idea... sure. Let's give this a try, perv."

Huffing at that, Magnus grabbed the glass of honey that he had on the nightstand – put there in utter eagerness. It had been a thought stuck in Magnus' head for a while now. Since Jace's hair always smelt like honey, Magnus had come to associate Jace with honey. He wanted to _taste_ honey on Jace, but so far the blonde had been flustered and disturbed about this. This morning, Jace had pulled Magnus into a kiss and whispered that he was willing to give this a try. Magnus had assured him that if it weirded Jace out too much, they'd stop instantly.

"My gorgeous angel", whispered Magnus in awe. "Lay down. On your stomach."

He pushed a pillow beneath Jace's hips, propping him up. Jace buried his red-cheeked face in another pillow that he hugged close to his head. It was endearing to see Jace all flustered. Gently, Magnus pushed Jace's thighs apart, the blonde's ass right in front of Magnus like an offering. Licking his lips, Magnus grabbed the squeezable honey-bottle. The little squeak Jace made when the cold, sticky honey hit his sensitive hole was adorable. Fascinated, Magnus watched how the golden honey slowly dripped along Jace's rim. The blonde started squirming uncomfortably so Magnus grabbed his thighs and pinned him before diving in. Jace's breath hitched when Magnus licked a broad stripe along Jace's rim. Magnus started lapping at it, greedily licking the honey off of Jace's skin. Resurfacing for air, Magnus spread some more honey out on his boyfriend, pulling Jace's cheeks apart more to fill Jace's hole and make the blonde mewl softly.

"Ma—ag", whispered Jace drawn-out.

"Too much?", asked Magnus concerned.

"No. It's... good...", groaned Jace and shook his head. "Your _mouth_..."

Magnus laughed at that, gladly diving right back in, pushing his tongue into Jace's tight hole, greedily licking the honey off the walls. Jace was a moaning mess as Magnus ate him out like that, pushing in deeper and deeper. Pulling away once more, Magnus admired Jace's gaping hole, like it was pleading for more penetration. The little sound Jace made was highly displeased. Nothing new to Magnus; he knew his blonde was a little cock-slut. He _loved_ being penetrated, feeling full. Magnus took the honey-bottle again and filled the gaping hole more, making Jace hiss in anticipation. The hiss turned into a drawn-out moan as Magnus' mouth ascended upon him once more, eating him out even more vigorously, teeth scrapping Jace's sensitive rim and tongue diving deeper and deeper into Jace, lapping at him hungrily. Jace was humping the pillow beneath his hips, moaning as he tried thrusting up against Magnus' tongue. With a drawn-out moan of Magnus' name did Jace come all over the pillow. Once the honey was all cleaned-up and Jace was coming down from his orgasm, Magnus pulled away from Jace, licking his lips slowly.

"You're too fucking gorgeous like that", whispered Magnus pleased. "Can still go?"

"Go—o...?", drawled Jace out, turning around to face Magnus. "Ye—es."

Magnus laughed at that, gladly sitting down between Jace's legs and hefting him up some. Lubing up his cock quickly, Magnus grabbed Jace's thighs and slowly eased his way in. Jace groaned and leaned back as he enjoyed Magnus' cock invading him. Jace naked and sprawled out beneath him like that was absolutely gorgeous. Slowly, Magnus started fucking him. Bending over, Magnus kissed Jace deeply, catching all those beautiful moans with his lips. While Magnus squeezed Jace's ass with one hand, his other hand was wrapped around Jace's cock, jerking him back into full hardness. Jace made cute, small noises as he came closer and closer to his second orgasm.

"You're so beautiful for me", whispered Magnus, kissing along Jace's jawline.

Arching his back off the bed, Jace came for the second time, squeezing down around Magnus. Magnus paused, taking deep, slow breaths as he watched Jace fall apart. He barely gave Jace any time to come down before he started teasing and caressing and fucking him once more, until Jace made Magnus' favorite sounds – the little desperate whines. Magnus _loved_ them. He loved getting them whenever he worked Jace over. Jace's mouth hung open as a constant string of moans and whines escaped it, drool running down his chin as he was completely lost in the throws of pleasure. Jace had one arm leisurely wrapped around Magnus' neck, fingers clawed into the hair at the base of Magnus' neck. Magnus leaned in for another kiss, teasing the overly sensitive head of Jace's cock.

"Mag, Mag I can't-", groaned Jace, hiding his face in the crook of Magnus' neck.

"You can", whispered Magnus lowly. "We both know you can, right?"

With a long keening sound did Jace come for the third time, colorful spots dancing in front of his eyes as he collapsed back onto the bed, feeling like every bone in his body had turned into jello. Only moments later did Magnus come, filling Jace up. The warmth of Magnus' cum made Jace groan lowly. Carefully, Magnus pulled Jace close and adjusted them both so that Jace was laying half on top of him, cheek plastered against Magnus' chest.

"God, I love you", groaned Jace as Magnus' cock slowly slipped out of his ass.

Both of them froze at that and stared at each other wide-eyed. Jace flushed, looking ready to bolt – though not physically able to thanks to Magnus fucking him into oblivion. Magnus blinked slowly, carefully cupping Jace's cheek and leaning in to kiss Jace's lips.

"I... I love you too", whispered Magnus gently. "We never put it to words aloud, but I've been in love with you for a while now. Guess now is as good a moment to say it."

Jace was practically glowing at him as he leaned in to kiss Magnus deeply. "Good. I love you. I meant it. I mean, I didn't mean to say it with your cock up my ass, but..."

Magnus laughed, a hand on Jace's lower back, caressing it. "When do you have to leave, angel?"

"I mean, technically I have to buy groceries today, but...", drawled Jace. "I could text Bat and send a photo of my puppy pout to convince him he takes over my groceries shopping...?"

"I know for a fact that works every time", chuckled Magnus pleased, kissing Jace's temple. "So we get to cuddle and eat breakfast in peace then? I do like that plan."

"Me too", hummed Jace, snuggling up to Magnus. "I really do love you."

"I do love you too", whispered Magnus gently, eyes soft.

Mornings like those, Magnus wished they'd never end. He felt so _normal_ when he was with Jace, he loved being with Jace. With Jace, he felt understood, in a strange way – considering Jace didn't even know Magnus was a warlock. But deep down, Jace understood the pain. And Magnus understood Jace's pain. Both of them felt so _connected_ to each other, giving each other strength.

/break\

Something was going on. Jace wasn't entirely sure what it was. There was a girl with a _seriously_ bad white wig, a guy – tall, dark and handsome – and a very strict-looking blonde girl. The three stood out like sore thumbs. Not just because they were clearly _Shadowhunters_ , but because they were not dancing or drinking or admiring the view. They walked with purpose. They were on a _mission_.

Pandemonium was, like Taki's Diner, a place for Downworlders, Shadowhunters. A place of peace.

The thing was that there was a mundie following them – a redheaded girl. She ran into Magnus on her pursuit of the three Shadowhunters. There was something, something _strange_ as Magnus stared at her like she was a ghost. Blinking slowly, Magnus followed her. No. No, that wasn't good. Two random mundies getting dragged into Shadowhunters business was one thing, but _Jace's Magnus_?

Glowering annoyed, Jace jumped off the platform to follow. He was not going to allow his Magnus to get hurt because some dumbass Shadowhunters couldn't keep their business out of the club!

By the time Jace was behind the curtain, shit was already going down. The redhead looked traumatized as left and right of her, the three Shadowhunters were slaying demons. Magnus stood there, staring in surprise at the scene before him, not noticing the demon sneaking up behind him.

"Mag! Watch out!", called Jace out.

He grabbed the cylinder in his pocket – his Seraph Blade, the only thing he had taken with him when he had left his home all those years ago. Magnus turned toward him wide-eyed, as though the most shocking thing was to have Jace here. Without thinking, Jace used his Seraph Blade to behead the demon before it could attack Magnus. Magnus stared at him in surprise.

The battle went on around them and the redhead ran out. The three Shadowhunters stared wearily, tall, dark and handsome eyed Jace in particular, very suspicious of him, but he let himself be dragged out by the blonde girl and the fake-blonde girl. Magnus swallowed hard.

"A—Are you alright?", asked Jace concerned, trying to check Magnus.

But Magnus backed off from him, like... Jace frowned. Right. His mundie boyfriend had just seen him slay a demon. Biting his lips, Jace stepped back from Magnus. Without thinking on it, Jace ran out of the club. Of course the Shadow World had to ruin the _one_ good thing in his life.

For the first time, Jace was happy. He was finally happy. He had a home, a best friend, a boyfriend, a stable job and income. He had even learned the names of all of Magnus' cats. Now he was going to lose that all, because Magnus was going to break up with him and kick out of the club for bringing _demons_ here. He was going to lose it all.

/break\

Magnus was walking briskly as he stormed up to Bat and Jace's apartment. He knocked violently until a sleepy and startled Bat opened the door, yawning widely.

"The fuck, Bane", grunted Bat, scratching his chest.

"Did you _know_?", asked Magnus sharply, teeth gritted.

"Know what? Dude. Dude, it's one in the morning on my day off. I was asleep. Slow down."

"That Jace is a _Shadowhunter_ ", spat Magnus, betrayal and anger written all over his face.

"...A what now? What Jace? Not our Jace. Our Jace is a dumbass mundie", grunted Bat.

" _Our_ Jace just killed a demon with a Seraph Blade after three of his... colleagues... walked into _my_ club to cause trouble", growled Magnus, eyes flashing.

"That's not... but...", started Bat, looking like a kicked puppy.

"I think he was sent by the Clave. To keep an eye on the High Warlock", hissed Magnus.

"Magnus, you couldn't have known", whispered Bat with a frown. "I didn't... either... I..."

"Is he home? Did he come home?", wanted Magnus to know with a glare.

"No. Not... yet...", sighed Bat, running his hands over his face. "What do I _do_..."

"I can't help you with that", sighed Magnus, trying to calm himself. "But I know I won't face him until I'm actually calmed down, or otherwise I might just portal him to some _nasty_ place."

Bat grunted, arms crossed. "I'll... keep you posted when he gets home?"

"Do that. I suppose", sighed Magnus and shook his head. "I can't believe..."

/break\

Bat went to all the stages of grief before he even got to see Jace again.

First there was a lot of denial. Magnus was wrong, whatever he had seen had been a mistake. Trick of light, or whatever. But there was no way Jace was a Shadowhunter. Definitely not possible.

Then anger, in which he tore through a lot of stuff at their room. How could Jace do this to him? Was he just spying on the pack? Using Bat to get into it...? Him _and Magnus_?

Then bargaining. Maybe it all was a misunderstanding of sorts? Perhaps Jace was a Shadowhunter but he didn't... know that he was living with a werewolf and dating the High Warlock of Brooklyn? Okay, that stage lasted the shortest, because it was just ridiculous.

After that, lots of drinking and ice-cream with Maia to drown the depression of having been played by someone who had become his _best friend_. Maia, the amazing wonderful maybe girlfriend she was (honestly, they were so on and off these days, he wasn't sure where they stood but they would always be there for each other) offered to hunt Jace down and scalp him.

Last stage was acceptance. So his roommate was a Shadowhunter, whatever his motivation. And therein laid the problem. Bat didn't know the motivation. For that, he needed to talk to Jace. Jace, who had not returned home in _three days_. Magnus wasn't talking about him and hadn't seen him either, apparently. Determined, Bat grabbed Jace's favorite hoodie and went to track the blonde.

When he found Jace, the blonde was asleep curled together on a park bench, shivering miserably. Glad he was over his anger, Bat sighed and gathered the sick blonde and carried him back home.

Unsure what to do with the feverish, shivering, half out of it Jace, Bat panic-called Magnus.

"I found Jace in a park. He has a fever. I don't know what to do", blurted Bat out. "Help?"

"Just bring him to the New York Institute I'm sure they know how to help their own."

"Don't be a bitter _asshole_ , Bane. You love him and he's sick. Come and help", growled Bat.

After angry huffing, the call disconnected and moments later, Magnus stepped through a portal. He had a glare etched into his features, until he saw just how miserable Jace was. Against his will, Magnus' face softened and he reached into his pocket for the potion he had grabbed from his shelf. Why had he gone and fallen in love with Jace...? Sighing, Magnus knelt down next to the couch and carefully gave Jace the potion, resting a hand on top of Jace's forehead.

"Why would he be at the park?", asked Bat confused. "He was _sleeping there_. Like a... Like a homeless person. Why would he, if he is a Shadowhunter who lives _at the Institute_...?"

Magnus paused at that, frowning. That indeed made no sense. Perhaps it was time to face the music. He had spent the past three days drinking, wallowing in self-pity and smashing glasses against the wall. One more conversation with Jace before he would be _done_ with this, ready to move on. Well, to drown his sorrows and broken heart for the next decade or so in a lot of alcohol and then move on. Sighing, Magnus sat down next to Jace and watched with sharp eyes.

"Mh... Ma—agnus...", moaned Jace lowly as his eyes fluttered open. "...huh...?"

Why did this endearing puppy have to make it so incredibly hard to be angry at him? Magnus sighed once more, glaring harshly at Jace, regardless of how sick he was looking.

"Yo, dumbass, why you sleeping on a park bench?", asked Bat, both eyebrows raised.

Slowly, Jace sat up and looked at them. "I... I thought... Magnus... and that he would... and you wouldn't... I didn't think I should... I just..."

"Sentences. Please", groaned Bat frustrated. "What?"

"I... I thought Magnus told you probably to warn you and that you wouldn't want to see me here again and I... I wanted to leave town. Figured a new start would be best, but... every time I tried getting on a bus, I... couldn't... because... because I would miss you", admitted Jace.

He folded in on himself, looking _so small_ that Magnus just wanted to scoop him up in a hug. And this was not supposed to lead him to comforting Jace! The Shadowhunter was supposed to _explain_ himself. Now, Magnus felt just more confused and thus frustrated.

"Stop looking at me with those sad puppy-dog eyes", ordered Magnus firmly, glaring as he crossed his arms. "I need you to explain yourself, little Shadowhunter."

Jace stared up at him at that, eyes large, blinking slowly. "...Sha... Shadowhunter..."

"Oh, please. You really thought I wouldn't figure it out after you killed a demon with a Seraph Blade, Jonathan", grunted Magnus with a mild sneer.

"How do you _know_ that _term_?", asked Jace, sitting up more.

"Please", sighed Magnus and glared at Jace, flashing his eyes golden in anger. "Drop the pretense. Just tell me why the Clave sent you to spy on me."

"Holy shit", whispered Jace and _fell off the couch_ , staring at Magnus with large eyes. "W—What... Your... Your eyes... they're... _beautiful_. But... how? What do they... What's _going on_?"

" _Jonathan_ ", growled Magnus impatiently. "Drop it now."

"What's there to _drop_?! My mundie boyfriend just flashed pretty kitty-eyes on me!", exclaimed Jace and stood up, getting close to Magnus. "They're _beautiful_. Golden. Intense. Like a predator. What... are you? How... So. You're a Downworlder. You're... a warlock... right?"

"You really don't know that Magnus is the High Warlock of Brooklyn, do you?", asked Bat.

"The... what...?", asked Jace confused, turning toward Bat. "No. What? And how do you-"

Bat flashed his own eyes at Jace. "Werewolf. And judging by the half foot you just jumped up into the air, you _also_ seriously didn't know I'm a werewolf... How's that a thing? Why would a Shadowhunter be living on the streets instead of the Institute? You _really_ owe us an explanation."

Jace shifted around, sitting back on the couch. He looked so small and confused and displeased. Magnus sighed and sat down on the table, right in front of Jace. Reluctantly, he reached a hand out to take Jace's, squeezing it in good faith. Jace looked up at him pleadingly.

"I never _lied_ ", started Jace reluctantly. "My name is Jonathan Christopher and I dropped my last name after my father died. Michael Wayland. He was murdered by Circle members, because... he was a former Circle member too. After his death, the Clave came to... to pick me up. They wanted to hand me over to strangers, members of the Clave. I was afraid, so I ran away. I lived on the streets for years, until I started working at Taki's Diner. Everything I told you was true, I just... left out the identity of my father. I have no business with the Clave. I don't even have _runes_. Because I ran away before I was old enough for them. I... I ran away from you, because I was afraid you'd think I'm some freak because you were a mundane and didn't know what you saw, but I... I had to try and protect you when I saw that demon sneak up on you because _I love you_ , Mag."

Magnus hummed slowly and reached a hand out to cup Jace's cheek, getting lost in his beautiful mismatched eyes and seeing nothing but honesty and pain. "I... wasn't entirely truthful with you either, I suppose. My mother... took her own life because she couldn't live with having a warlock son. And that was... eight hundred years ago."

"Holy shit, you're old", whispered Jace stunned.

And if Magnus had been doubtful a moment ago, that genuine surprise was a selling point. Without his consent, Magnus had to laugh at that, leaning forward to rest his head against Jace's. Jace laid stiff for a long moment before relaxing into it, leaning into him. After a moment, Jace started sobbing and Magnus pulled him into a gentle, reassuring hug.

"Are you alright, love?", asked Magnus carefully.

"No. I... I thought I'd have to _leave_. I thought I _lost_ you because you were mundane and I couldn't drag you into the Shadow World, but... but I won't have to lose you now, right?", asked Jace hopefully, looking up at Magnus pleadingly. "Please tell me you're... you're not breaking up with me because I'm a Shadowhunter. Because I don't _want_ to be a Shadowhunter."

"I'm not. I love you, Jace", whispered Magnus gently, kissing Jace.

/One Week Later\

Magnus was not amused as he sat next to _his_ Shadowhunter and opposite of Alexander and Isabelle Lightwood as well as Lydia Branwell – and Clary Fairchild. Turned out what had happened at the club had triggered a series of events, including the kidnapping of Jocelyn Fairchild.

"You have to help us. You're the warlock who took her memories", stated Alec.

"Listen here, tall, dark, handsome, my boyfriend doesn't have to do _anything_ ", grunted Jace.

Alec blushed surprised at that, staring at the blonde wearily. "You're the guy from the other night."

"He is", hummed Magnus, wrapping a possessive arm around Jace. "And he's _mine_. He's not of your concerns. Now, I will help you, for Jocelyn's sake. But don't make coming to me a habit."

"We won't, Mister Bane", assured Lydia seriously. "We just... need Clary's memories."

"And then we'll be out of your hair... and your bae's hair", grinned Isabelle, eyeing Jace.

If only things were as simple as Magnus believed them to be in that moment...

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Well this was a fun little twist thingy! Also a result of the Fake Fic Title game I played on tumblr - with that title, all I could think of was Jace in golden booty-shorts with gold glitter raining down on him. Anyway, for fun games, headcanons, unrelated rants or just to talk to me about this glorious and underappreciated ship, come visit me at **takaraphoenix** on tumblr. ;)  
_


End file.
